villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Geras
Geras is one of the secondary antagonists in Mortal Kombat 11 along with the Elder Goddess Cetrion. He is an immortal artificial construct who is a creation and servant to Kronika, the Titan/Goddess of Time and serves as her main enforcer. He is voiced by Dave B. Mitchell. Biography An immortal construct, Geras is millennia old and has died a myriad of times, with each revival making him stronger. With his long life, he has experienced many events, such as the Ice Age and the Great Kung Lao’s defeat by Goro. First seen when gathering the Jinsei hidden beneath the Shaolin Temple (secretly needed for the Hourglass), the past versions of Liu Kang and Kung Lao meet him there and defeat their present versions. Geras tries to stop the two from halting his duty, but Kung Lao quickly cuts his head off with his hat. However, Geras reanimates himself, explaining that he is a fixed moment in time. He fights the duo and is defeated, but Kronika appears and freezes time on the duo. The two leave, and although Geras wishes to kill the heroes, Kronika denies his request, as she needs their present versions to help in her scheme. After Sub-Zero and Scorpion lay waste to the Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly plant, Geras manages to convince both versions of Kano to join Kronika's side, for the promise of a hefty payday and for the Black Dragon Clan to be a massive group in the rebirth of the world. He then repairs Sektor, quickly asking him if his design can be mass produced. After both Kano's accept the duty to repair Sektor and make more Cyber Lin Kuei, he reminds the past Erron Black that they will recieve what they earned. After the Special Forces free the past versions of Sonya and Johnny Cage, Geras appears and destroys numerous soldiers on the way to the Cages, wishing to wipe Cassie away from existance. Geras, however, fails and is destroyed, his targets fleeing as he revives. As Raiden leads the Shaolin, Outworld's forces, and the Special Forces to attack Kronika's Keep on the Isle of Kronika itself, Geras appears and fights Raiden in attempt to deter him from Kronika. Although he tells Raiden he cannot die, Raiden chains him to a anchor and pushes him into the Sea of Blood, destined to drown for all eternity. Appearance Geras is visually similarly to a well-built, black man with blue eyes, armored sleeves, a lack of a shirt, and armored pants. Powers and Abilities Having the ability to manipulate time and sand, similar to his master, Geras can rewind or stop time's normal flow, erase someone from time, repeat his previous action, and can teleport. For his sand abilities, he can use it to make blockades, making weapons out of it, and can transform into sand, avoiding harm. He can also manipulate the earth around him similar to Tremor, and has superhuman strength, inabling him to easily burst heads or rip someone in two. Geras also has some sort of immortality and can never truly die, reviving himself from any lethal energy. The time it takes for this depends on the severity of the wound, him taking longer to come back from a decapitation or being blown to pieces compared to being shot. He also possibly, with each death, becomes stronger and smarter. Said cycle lets him take on Raiden in a fight. However, the Thunder God still beats him despite Gera's confidence. Even before one of his deaths at the hands of Cassie, he was able to match the likes of Liu Kang and Kung Lao (depending on what character the player chooses) with ease. Geras like most kombantants, is also skilled at martial arts. As mentioned above, he can give the likes of Raiden and Liu Kang trouble. Furthermore, like his master, he is highly knowlegable about what goes on in history. He even mentions important historical figures during several of his intros such as Joan the Arc. Quotes Gallery Geras.png|Geras Service.jpg.png Geras1.jpg Geras2.jpg Geras3.jpg Geras 4.png Groupmk11.png Mk11_Cast.png Geras 5.jpg.png Geras_6.jpg Geras 7.jpg.png Geras and Kronkia.jpg|Geras and Kronkia. mk11-geras-concept.jpg mk11-geras-concept-art.jpg mk11-geras-outfit.jpg mk11-geras-outfit-art.jpg Geras Mortal Kombat11 ending.jpg MK11-Timelord-of-Apokolips-Geras.jpg Trivia *Both he and his master's ability to control time is likely based on the "sands of time", a metaphor to how time slips by, most likely based on a hourglass's sand. *Geras' name is likely based on the by the same name. **Also, the word "geras" in ancient Greek is a term referring to that the more geras a man has, the more likely he would be famous, successful, and courageous. *If Skarlet is to be trusted, Geras can never stay dead, and he can rewind time to revive himself. *In the first Kombat Kast, Steve Brownback said that Geras is the mid-boss character of the game, similar to Goro, Kintaro, Moloch, etc. *In earlier builds of the game, Geras had blue blood. This was later changed to the standard red for a unknown reason. *When the roster section for the Mortal Kombat 11 website was first added, Geras was named "Terminas". Among this and the fact his file names are labeled with "Ter", it is likely he was originally named Terminas. Navigation pl:Geras Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Creation Category:Enforcer Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighters Category:Elderly Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Assassins Category:Imprisoned Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Deities Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Omniscient Category:Stalkers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice